Black chocobo
Black Chocobo is a recurring type of Chocobo. While their precise abilities vary, their distinction over normal chocobos is usually that they are able to fly. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Black Chocobos can fly over water and forests, but cannot fly over mountains, and may only land in forests. Once a black chocobo is landed and boarded again, it will automatically return home, but the player may find another. Black chocobos are only found near Troia. Herders in town care for domesticated black chocobos that cannot fly, while wild ones in the chocobo forest north of town can. The player must use a black chocobo to fly to the Lodestone Cavern, a forested island that is inhospitable for landing the airship on. Though the player may return at any time to fly a black chocobo again, this is the only part of the game they are required for. Black chocobos have their own theme, called "Samba de Chocobo!", which plays when they are ridden on the world map. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In Palom's Tale, Palom and Leonora use a black chocobo to flee to the Lodestone Cavern to escape the Mysterious Girl who has attacked Troia. In The Crystals, the party uses another black chocobo to enter the cavern and retrieve the two. Final Fantasy V Unlike ''Final Fantasy IV, black chocobos can fly over mountains in this game, but, they cannot fly over tall, snow capped ranges. A black chocobo is found in a forest near Crescent, and has two Job Crystals stuck in it. These are the Ranger and the Bard. The same black chocobo can also be found in Phantom Village, and riding the black chocobo is the only way to reach the Phoenix Tower. The sprite from the smartphone remake of Final Fantasy V is the same sprite has the one from Final Fantasy Dimensions. The game has a glitch that loses the player their black chocobo forever if they land it in the middle of the Great Forest of Moore. ''Final Fantasy VII The black chocobo, known as the Mountain-and-River Chocobo, is one of several breeds, bred by mating a blue chocobo and green chocobo with a Carob Nut. They inherent the abilities of both parents, able to walk over mountains and rivers, and they are unaffected by the slowdown areas while racing chocobos at the Gold Saucer. The black chocobo can be bred with other chocobos to finally create the most powerful chocobo, the gold chocobo. Joe, the professional chocobo racer at the Gold Saucer, rides the black chocobo Teioh whenever he appears in a race. Teioh always has higher stats than the player's chocobo even if their chocobo's stats are at the highest possible limits. Final Fantasy XI Through chocobo raising, adventurers are able to breed and raise black chocobos for use as personal mounts. However, the chocobo's color is merely an aesthetic difference that has no impact on the bird's attributes or abilities. Additionally, Black Chocobo Dye may be used to cause a player's chocobo to appear to be black regardless of its actual color. In the Shadowreign era, adventurers are able to rent black chocobos instead of the usual yellow variety. According to lore, black chocobos are the descendants of a breed known as the Destrier, which was once bred in the Kingdom of San d'Oria for use in combat. Final Fantasy XII Black chocobos wander the Ozmone Plain in the Haulo Green and Field of Light Winds areas. They are hostile on sight and attack the party when approached. They often spawn sleeping, diminishing their threat to the party. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Black chocobos appear as enemies in Midlight's Deep. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Black chocobos are found in Vile Peaks 10 AF, and can be recruited into the Paradigm Pack as Saboteurs. Final Fantasy Tactics Black chocobos are the second rank of Chocobo enemy, able to fly and having the highest strength and speed of the Chocobos. They can be recruited through Orator abilities or by breeding any other chocobo. Their Choco Pellets technique can be devastating. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black chocobos are capable of flight and using the ranged fire attack, Choco Flame. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Layle rides a black chocobo to escape Jegran. It is capable of flight. Final Fantasy Dimensions Black Chocobos can be found on certain forests, on the World Map. They are essential to traverse certain areas of the game in which some Summons can be acquired. After the player traverses another scenario they can warp back to the previous ones through warp points. When this is done the player can find a Black Chocobo stationed nearby which can be used to easily traverse through the entire area again much faster. This sprite is also used in the smartphone remake of ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The black chocobo is the second-weakest type of chocobo in the game, being called when the player successfully executes a Feature Drive during Field Music Sequences. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Legend of Mana'' In , black chocobos makes an appearance as enemies. These monsters appears in the early locations in the game, and when the player defeats a black chocobo. They'll burst into a bunch of feathers. Even if the yellow chocobo are tamable, the black chocobos cannot be tamed because they are enemy exclusive. In the game's monster classification, they are considered aerial enemies. They attack the player's party by kicking them. Gallery Category:Chocobo